Sugar Rush
Sugar Rush is the fictitious arcade game that Ralph enters while flying an out-of-control shuttle from Hero's Duty. It is a kart racing game set on tracks made of candies, cookies, and other sweets. It is where Ralph also encounters Vanellope Von Schweetz and other numerous characters. The ruler for most of the movie is King Candy, who is really Turbo in disguise. He ruled Sugar Rush after altering the code in which he tried to erase Vanellope's code, made himself king, and Vanellope a glitch. However, to stay in power, King Candy made a law stating glitches can't race, because if Vanellope ever did race and cross the finish line, the game would reset. Until Ralph's first visit to the game, he had managed to prevent Vanellope from racing for 15 years. In the end, Vanellope does get to race and during the race, King Candy tries to stop her by ramming his car into hers. While defending herself against King Candy (who was hitting her with a rod from his kart), she starts to glitch nervously which reveals King Candy is really Turbo, who then tries to kill her by tipping the car over and trying to ram it into a wall. She manages to escape and Turbo accidentally drives into a Cy-Bug's open mouth, turning him into a Cy-Bug hybrid. As a Cy-Bug, Turbo was the most powerful virus in the arcade, until he was killed by a beacon made by Ralph out of Diet Cola Mountain. After Turbo's death, Sugar Rush is reprogrammed to its original state once Vanellope crosses the finish line. She promptly regains her rightful position as princess, but decides to convert the government into a "constitutional democracy" and becomes "President" instead. Official Bio Description Sugar Rush is a Japanese-based kart racing game which features colorful 3D graphics. It is much like many Mario Kart games, as Power-ups can also be obtained. As it is a racing game, racers must race on tracks that pass through landscapes made of sweets, candies and chocolate. The speedway itself is filled with exciting twists and turns like Gumball Gorge and Cakeway. It has many attractions like Diet Cola Mountain, King Candy's Castle, and the Sugar Rush Speedway. During the cy-bug attack, the speedway gets devoured only to be returned to normal when the true ruler is revealed, Vanellope von Schweetz. Sugar Rush greatly resembles many Japanese-exclusive arcade games. Characters Playable The game features many colorful, sugary racers to choose from (referred to as "children of the candy corn" by Ralph as a reference to the 80's horror movie, Children Of The Corn). Each has a specific candy theme and a go-kart made entirely of candy, cookies, or other sweets. Inside the reality of the game itself, the racers seem to have established a sort of pecking order determined by who the best racers are. The characters, with the exception of Vanellope and the Recolor Racers, have high standards and openly display signs of xenophobia (intense/irrational dislike or fear of foreigners) as they show hostility towards outsiders from other games, like Wreck-It Ralph. As a result of their high standards, they also show a strong disliking towards things that have incomplete or otherwise flawed programming, like Vanellope. This could have been caused by Turbo altering the programming. * Vanellope von Schweetz * King Candy (former) * Taffyta Muttonfudge * Candlehead * Gloyd Orangeboar * Rancis Fluggerbutter * Snowanna Rainbeau * Crumbelina DiCaramello * Swizzle "The Swizz" Malarkey * Adorabeezle Winterpop * Jubileena Bing-Bing * Minty Zaki Recolored / Alternate Racers In addition to the primary racers that are featured frequently, there are lesser known racers in the Sugar Rush world that are simply recolors of some of the main racers. They aren't playable in the browser-based version of the game. These racers' names can be seen on the jumbotron in the background of some Sugar Rush scenes. * Citrusella Flugpucker (purple/dark blue Jubileena Bing-Bing recolor) * Torvald Batterbutter (orange/gold Minty Zaki recolor) * Nougetsia Brumblestain (pink Adorabeezle Winterpop recolor) * Sticky Wipplesnit (turquoise Minty Zaki recolor) Citrusella is seen on the character select screen and is even doing her very own pose. Minty Sakura There is also Minty Sakura, who is only seen in the Japanese version of the film. Many people believed she is a re-design of Minty Zaki or Candlehead. However, it has been proven that Minty Sakura is not a re-design at all, but a character added to the Japanese dub to replace Minty Zaki and to give the film a more international feel. She has an overall Asian theme to her design, wearing Japanese pocky candy in her hair like stylized chopsticks and a kimono-like dress with leggings. Minty Sakura does drive the same car as Minty Zaki, though she is technically a completely different character. This also points out how Candlehead was originally Minty Zaki because of Minty Sakura's similar outfit design. Of course, when Minty Sakura was added to the list of Sugar Rush ''entrants, the animators had to go back and edit Minty Zaki out of the international release and place Minty Sakura into the Japanese version (however, Minty Zaki is still visible in a few scenes). Non-Playable Within the realm of ''Sugar Rush, there are characters who have lesser roles than the racers. These characters are usually seen attending the races as spectators or are otherwise employees/minions of King Candy. * Sour Bill * Wynnchel and Duncan * Beard Papa * Oreo Guards * Laffy Taffy * Sugar Rush Citizens Places of Interest * King Candy's Castle: Home of King Candy, his diminutive sidekick Sour Bill and his two doughnut cops Wynnchel and Duncan. It also contains a hidden chamber that leads to the game's code. It is discovered here that Vanellope was made a glitch on purpose. The Castle later becomes Vanellope's home when she regains the throne. * Candy Cane Forest: A forest full of red-and-white striped peppermint trees. It is a favorite hangout spot for Vanellope, as well as, where she first met Ralph. It inhabits Laffy Taffy vines and a Nesquik-Sand pit, where Felix and Calhoun almost die. * Diet Cola Mountain: A soda bottle-shaped volcano with a pit of boiling hot cola instead of lava. There are Mentos stalactites that sometimes fall from the roof of the volcano, causing fizzy eruptions. Diet Cola Mountain was home to Vanellope, who lived in a secret unprogrammed hideaway inside the mountain before she moved into King Candy's former castle. The Mountain is where Ralph taught Vanellope how to drive. There is an incomplete racetrack within the mountain, suggesting that the mountain was intended to be a bonus level, but the game creators never got around to finishing it; this is confirmed by Vanellope. Outside of the mountain is where Ralph destroys Vanellope's kart. * Sugar Rush Speedway: A scenic race track that traverses all the environments which make up Sugar Rush. It includes power-ups and traps, as most race games contain. * Kart Factory: The place where all the racers' karts are made. Ralph and Vanellope break into the factory to create a kart for Vanellope. The factory serves as a mini-game within the game, where the player has to make their own kart in 1 minute. The mini-game consists of 3 parts: :: Mixing: The player sorts ingredients, dumping the right items into the bowl, while separating the bad ingredients (such as dirty underwear and fire hydrants) into a trash can. :: Baking: The player uses an air pump to heat a large oven to the correct temperature. :: Decorating: The player uses a gun to hit targets on decoration dispensers, adding the items to design a personal kart. * Fungeon: A prison which King Candy says is a play on words—a "fun dungeon." It is located inside King Candy's castle. Vanellope was imprisoned here at one point. * Junkyard: Where destroyed, worn-out, and scrapped karts are stored. Vanellope makes the Lickety-Split out of the old parts here. Playable Version A playable version of the game was made available on the Disney website. It can be played here. Trivia *:The original name for Sugar Rush during production was "Candy Hollow". *The game was new to the arcade (plugged in) in 1997. *Sugar Rush was also the name of a (cancelled) massively multiplayer online fighting game from Klei Entertainment. *The Sugar Rush Speedway machine is a twin cabinet, allowing 2 players to sit down and race, in the same vein as Outrun or Cruisin' USA. *In the movie, only one race track is ever shown. *The lighting team's job of rendering the candy to look realistic and delicious was one of the most difficult jobs in the entire movie. They had to make candy models of everything, including Ralph's plane crash into the icing, before they could animate it. *Visual Development Artist Lorelay Bove was one of the main people responsible for the candy world of Sugar Rush; much of the inspiration for its design came from her trip to Barcelona and seeing the architecture of Antoni Gaudí. *The world of Sugar Rush is based on Japanese candy because animators wanted to create a different type of candy land than people would normally expect. *The game's title is also the title for the Japanese language version of the film, a song by AKB48 that appears in the film's closing credits and when Ralph appears in the game for the first time, as well as the name of a browser-based game on the Disney website. *Sugar Rush is the location featured most prominently throughout the film and the franchise. *The gameplay of Sugar Rush, as well as a few of the tracks, appears to be inspired by the Mario Kart, F-Zero and Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing series of racing games. *There are also some references of the Mario Kart series in Sugar Rush: **The marshmallow referee and cameramen are similar to Lakitu (in both function and behavior) as he appears in the Mario Kart series. **The power-ups found in Sugar Rush's race tracks are similar to the items from Mario Kart (the Sweet Seekers being equivalent to the Red Koopa shells) **The track in the final section of the Random Roster Race (the cave interior) being similar to Rainbow Road *The game "Sugar Rush" does not exist in the real world. The development team drew inspiration from many existing game concepts and combined them for a brand new experience. This allowed for greater control of the story as Disney wasn't limited by a pre-existing game universe. However, Disney did develop a browser-based version of the game that uses the Unity engine, but did not include Vanellope or the Recolor Racers. There was also at least one Sugar Rush arcade cabinet produced, but the game is not playable and is just a prop. The cabinet for the prop was based off Raw Thrills' Fast and the Furious arcade game. Raw Thrills later made a Twitter post, saying that they had nothing to do with the prop. *The Sugar Rush race world is very similar to the Mushroom Kingdom from the Mario series. *It has been proven that Sugar Rush was developed by Tobikomi. Towards the end of the movie, when Ralph talks about Vanellope liking him, the 2nd machine will eventually say "Tobikomi Presents". *The movie's site claims there are only 11 racers. This is false - there are 15 racers, counting the recolors. *On ABC's General Hospital, a handheld racing game called Sugar Rush is mentioned. However, whether it is the same game has yet to be determined. http://m.youtube.com/#/watch?v=6KHb4WXlmrA&desktop_uri=%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D6KHb4WXlmrA *Taffyta, Candlehead, Gloyd, Crumbelina, Adorabeezle, Nougetsia, Jubileena, Citrusella and Rancis are the only racers with numbers on their karts. Taffyta is #1, Adorabeezle and Nougetsia are #2, Jubileena and Citrusella are #5. Candlehead is #7, Crumbelina is #8, Gloyd is #13, and Rancis is #3. *When the Sugar Rush racers are throwing in their gold coins to enter the Random Roster Race, the announcer can be heard reading the name "Adorabeezle Winterpop" third, after Taffyta Muttonfudge, and "Crumbelina Di Caramello" fifth, after Gloyd Orangeboar. But the next time the roster board is shown, Crumbelina's name is printed on line 3, while Adorabeezle's name is on line 5. The board's order may be considered the correct one, as not only does the same order appear on it again as the race commences, but Crumbelina can be seen lined up right behind Taffyta just before they begin to toss their coins to the pot. *When Ralph looks down on the entrance of Sugar Rush after being lifted by King Candy, you can see the path is empty between the three characters and the Cy-Bugs. But when Ralph frees himself from King Candy's grip and Vanellope starts glitching towards Ralph, you can see Calhoun's discarded weapon lying on the ground. Something so distinctly black would stand out on the rainbow bridge from a distance. *The Sugar Rush racers' bodies have different proportions than more human-like characters such as Calhoun. The racers' heads are bigger than their bodies and their feet are comparatively tiny, as is typical of the "chibi" aesthetic to which they belong. *Sugar Rush was based on sweets, and the racers follow their game's theme - they have sweets-themed appearances and outfits, and their karts are made from sweets or similar foods relating to their theme. For instance, Snowanna's hair resembles a scoop of snow cone, and she has a hair pick that resembles a wooden ice cream spoon. *Just like the Strawberry Shortcake characters, the characters names are involved with candy in some kind of way. *While the racers pay their fees, the palette swaps' names are not called. But the other racers pay fees. King Candy is 1st, Taffyta is 2nd, Adorabeezle is 3rd, Gloyd is 4th, Crumbelina is 5th, Minty is 6th, Snowanna is 7th, Rancis is 8th, Jubileena is 9th, Swizzle is 10th, Candlehead is 11th, and Vanellope is 12th. When you look at the board, it shows that they are 16 racers. But 12 racers are called. *The go-kart selection icons in the kart factory show pictures of go-karts that did not make it into the final film. *One of the paintings in the Fungeon shows a clown in a racecar with a facial expression similar to Turbo's. *Both Fix-it Felix Jr. and Sugar Rush appear to be made by TobiKomi, a fictional game company whose name means "to jump" or "to dive" in Japanese. *The sign leading to the portal between Sugar Rush and Game Central Station during the Cy-Bug attack scene reads "Parting is such sweet sorrow...", a reference to Shakespeare's tragedy, Romeo and Juliet. *Sugar Rush is similar to Sweet Mountain from the 2009 game Sonic Colors. '' *If Sugar Rush was a real racing game from 1997, it likely would have had fewer and less-detailed textures, and blockier/lower-poly models than seen in the movie. *There is a track themed on Sugar Rush in Disney Infinity 3.0 called Sugar Rush Raceway. *In Disney Infinity, players can make their Toy Box look like Sugar Rush using two power discs, King Candy's Dessert Toppings and The Sugar Rush Sky. *The theme of the game resembles that of the popular puzzle game Candy Crush. Gameplay Similar to Mario Kart Games, Sugar Rush will allow you to choose your racer and race on different racetracks. The objective is to win the race with Power-ups, tricky shortcuts and twisty turns. Names in Other Languages Gallery REV.jpg HC SugarRushMoment V15.jpg|Ralph arrives in ''Sugar Rush Sugar Rush Racers.png|The stats of the Sugar Rush racers from the Game Changers video (ft. Snowanna, Minty and Adorabeezle) Sugar Rush Speedway.jpg IMG_1487.PNG|The roster PC sugar rush.png|The PC adapt Crumbelina-PC-Game.png vlcsnap-2013-04-03-14h57m59s145.png|Full View Of The Race Track vlcsnap-2013-04-01-20h14m25s177.png Citrusella's Roster Pose.jpg|A part of the roster Jubileena race.png|A Sugar Rush Race imagesCAE9SATO.jpg|Side of the Console imagesCA5N151B.jpg|The beginning of the race sugar rush race.jpg Tumblr mei4m4dmjv1r0ols4o13 r1 1280.png Starting grid.jpg sugar rush karts.png|Some karts that did and didn't appear in the movie Sugar Rush Concept - Scrapped Characters.jpeg|Scrapped and prototype Sugar Rush racers. Bubbliet Hubbleau Concept SK.jpg|Concept art of an unnamed racer by Shiyoon Kim Mavomir Mellowutter Concept SK.jpg|Concept art of an unnamed racer by Shiyoon Kim Unnamed Racer Concept SK.jpg|Concept art of an unnamed racer by Shiyoon Kim Unnamed Racer2 Concept SK.jpg|Concept art of an unnamed racer by Shiyoon Kim First Sugar Rush Concepts LB.jpg|The Earliest Sugar Rush racers concept sitting in teacups by Lovely Bove. First Sugar Rush Concepts2 LB.jpg|The Earliest Sugar Rush racers concept sitting in teacups by Lovely Bove. Sugar Rush Concept - Scrapped Characters LB.jpg Sugar Rush Concept - Scrapped Characters2 LB.jpg SugarRushLandscape.jpg|A matte painting landscape of Sugar Rush, by Helen Chen. SoftServeSpeedway.jpg|Soft Serve Speedway, one of the tracks in Sugar Rush, by Helen Chen. CandyCaneTreesRL.jpg|Peppermint and Candy Cane trees by Ryan Lang. CandyCaneWoodsRL.jpg|Concept of Ralph in the peppermint woods by Ryan Lang. CandyCaneWoods2RL.jpg|Concept of the shuttle crashing in the woods by Ryan Lang. CandyCaneWoods3RL.jpg|A candy jungle by Ryan Lang. CakewayRL.jpg|A Cakeway track by Ryan Lang. RaceRL.jpg|The racers at the starting line by Ryan Lang. RalphSugarRushRL.jpg|Ralph overlooking the kingdom by Ryan Lang. LicoriceFieldRL.jpg|Calhoun in a field of red licorice, by Ryan Lang. SugarRushTownSqareLB.png|The town square by Lorelay Bove. SugarRushSW.jpg|An island design of Sugar Rush by Scott Watanabe. CandyTreesVY.jpg|Candy trees by Victoria Ying. StartingLineVY.jpg|Early concepts of the racetrack by Victoria Ying. SugarRushModel.jpg|Candy models of the grandstands put together by the art team. SugarRushModel2.jpg|Candy models of the grandstands put together by the art team. SugarRushCitizensConcept.jpg|The variety of candy citizens in Sugar Rush. Minty Sakura's model.png Minty's icon.png Minty Sakura.png Sugar Rush1.jpg What!.jpg Sugar Rush2.jpg Sugar Rush-playing.png Sugar Rush-playing.png-1.png JubiF.png GloydF.png RancisF.png CandleF.png TaffyF.png SwizzF.png SnowF.png CrumbelinaF.png AdoraF.png MintyF.png BFFs2.png Kernelrrr.png Sugarrushkart.jpg Veloci-wrapperrrr.png King Candy with Sugar Rush Racers.jpg|King Candy addressing Sugar Rush racers Sugar Rush coins.jpg Sugar rush memory.jpg Sugar Rush 3.jpg Vanellope Candelhead Taffyta 2.jpg Candlehead Taffyta Rancis.jpg Sugar Rush Rainbow.jpg Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-9076 (3) - copia.jpg Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-4227.jpg Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-9830.jpg Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-9076 (5) - copia - copia.jpg Transparent Sugah Raush.png|The arcade cabinet Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-4937.jpg Ralph and Vanellope 03.jpg King Candy and throne.png King Candy and Sour Bill 08.png King Candy 08.png King Candy with Wynchell and Duncan- glazed.jpg SugarRushPlatformerJoelMandish.jpg|Concept art of Ralph and Vanellope for the video game, by Joel Mandish. TheArtofWreck-itRalph_13.jpg|Some arts of some scrapped characters and The Bakery SugarRushPlatformsJM1.jpg|A platform layout from the video game by Joel Mandish. CCStoryboard.jpg|Storyboard of the scene where Vanellope and Ralph meet. CCModelRough.jpg|Flat render of the same scene. CCModelRender.jpg|The scene with textures added. King Candy tosses his coin.jpg|King Candy tosses his coin Ice Cream Mountains.jpg|Ice Cream Mountains Sugar Rush 01.jpg Sugar Rush entrance 01.jpg|Sugar Rush Entrance Sugar Rush rainbow road.jpg|Rainbow Road King Candy and Sugar Rush citizens fleeing.jpg Visual development.png rrr.jpg|Random Roster Race Sugar_Rush_Speedwayy.jpg|Candy Cane Forest tumblr_n2ajn9DTZg1sqwhodo1_1280.jpg|The racers icons in one of the final scenes of the movie. WIR-006_1.jpg TheArtofWreck-itRalph_12.jpg|Some arts of the Sugar Rush City Marshmallow wiping the finish line.jpg Wreck-it-ralph_00011507.jpg c0e6b92bbdbb8ebbf2fa5a4621f0fac9.jpg 3D model of gumball machines.jpg|A 3D model of the Gumball Gorge landscape Crumbelina movie model.jpg Sugar rush racers.png candy houses.png Fix-It Felix & Sugar Rush Cabinets.jpg|Real cabin recreation with Fix-It Felix Jr. Fastandfurious.png|The Fast and the Furious arcade game, which the Sugar Rush cabinet prop was based off of Clips External links Sugar Rush- a playable, browser-based version of the game. Video game adaptations Category:Games Category:Settings Category:Sugar Rush pt-br:Corrida Doce es:Sugar Rush